


Road Trip

by Astrodragons (CelestialKnight)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Other, Post-Canon, Post-War, Road Trips, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKnight/pseuds/Astrodragons
Summary: Allura and Hunk get a letter from Pidge.





	Road Trip

 “Are we there yet?” It was the sixth time Allura had asked the question in the past half hour. Hunk sighed, but kept his eyes concentrated on the road.

“No. We have a few more hours to go.” They passed a sign that said ‘Welcome to Lacolle’. They were getting close to Pidge’s house. 

Of all the people to pick to go with after the war was over, Hunk still had never really understood why Allura had chosen _Hunk_. She could have gone with Shiro: someone kind and willing to show her the way, but she turned him down, saying he deserved some time to rest and be with the ones he loved. She could have gone with Keith, and while they were good friends, Keith’s heart was loyal to the wind. Allura just wanted to find a home. She could have gone with Pidge or Lance, both willing to settle back down with their families and enjoy time with them, but Allura felt as if she would be interrupting their well deserved bonding time. That left Hunk, an only child with two lovely mothers willing to take Allura in with open arms. 

It had been a bit awkward for Hunk at first. He always jumped when he heard the extra pair of footsteps down the all, and her voice drifting through the air, light and breezy. He always felt nervous and his heart beat ten times faster when he saw her smile. His moms would smirk and coo knowingly, but he would try to hush them up. Allura was oblivious to it.

She asked for him to show her around, and he would happily oblige, showing her all of the cool hotspots, the museums, the beach and what caught her attention most: Human deserts. Macaroons and Ice cream were by far her favourite things and she would unintentionally give herself a brain freeze every single time. The little nose scrunches she made made Hunk’s heart melt. 

Then Hunk introduced her to human entertainment, and Allura was not seen for a week, binge watching tv shows without a single care. She would later regret it a week later when her eyes were red and teary with a massive headache. Hunk would laugh as he took care of her, but she would only pout. 

They had gone a few months like this, chatting and sightseeing. It was then he got a letter from Pidge. She was inviting them up to her place in Quebec, saying she had been able to wrangle Keith here and she wanted to see everyone again like old times. They apparently had a house down by Magog and they could all meet up there. 

Allura seemed rather excited by the prospect of going to another Earth location, and seeing everyone again would be quite fun. Hunk agreed. His mothers, overhearing, offered to pass him one of their cars for the trip, if Allura really wanted to see more of Earth. A roadtrip, one of them said.

“But Quebec is like, a 2 day trip by car.” Hunk tried to retaliate. He wasn’t one for flying. He would prefer to take the train all the way instead. 

“You’ll have to take a car to get to Magog anyway, there aren’t any trains or flights that go there directly.” Yasmine, one of his moms, retorted. Simone nodded along with her wife. 

“Oh this is very exciting!” Allura exclaimed, bringing her hands together and looking to Hunk with stars in her eyes. He caved. God he was weak to her. 

“Which car?” He finally said, and his moms smiled knowingly. 

So here they were, a few souvenirs under there belt and pictures here and there. It was a bit hard to get threw the border, but you know. Aliens. Allura being a princess and all. She just had this _thing_ to her. Also the concept of passports baffled her. He wasn’t willing to get in that debacle today.

They still had a bit of a ways to go, but they were taking a break in a small down to stretch their legs and grab some food. Allura also demanded she take as many pictures as possible. Lance had really gotten her into the selfie thing. 

Hunk was trying to find his way to the 10 on the map he had been given, and asking for directions wasn’t all that great since he couldn’t seem to find anyone to help him who spoke english. They had long past Lacolle. They were in a small town, more up north, called Sainte-Catherine. He was sure they took a wrong turn _somewhere_.

Suddenly a small cone was thrusted in his face. He looked up to see Allura holding an ice cream cone of her own and a smile on her face. “Here, you seemed a bit down.” He took the cone graciously, and watched as Allura took a bite out of it. He took a bite out of his own, but tried to do so slowly as to avoid brain-freezes. 

It was nice for a hot day. The sky was blue and clear, but he could easily see some clouds rolling up overhead. So they should better find out how to get to where they needed to go fast before the rain, or thunderstorm, kicked in. “You have some, huh…” Hunk turned his head around to see Allura, a tentative hand raised towards his face. She wiped the ice cream off of his nose, and slowly leaned in to kiss his lips. He didn’t pull away, but leaned in as well. He only had to pull away for a breath of air.

“How long until Magog?” Allura asked, a faint blush on her cheek.

“I think Magog can wait.” Was all Hunk could say, out of breath.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted some writing prompts and my friend gina was kind enough to send one in ;w;


End file.
